7teen
Story Everything has Change in the Mall seen Nikki Moved to Iqaluit,the gang are back with new friends,new jobs and new Adventures.The events of each episode become material for a video diary Jen is making for her younger sister. Jen hopes the videos will provide useful advice for Emma jr after they have both grown up and Jen has moved out. Also at the end of each video, she (and/or other Chracters) states, "Good luck, Emma" or may even say it indirectly such as "Wish them good luck, Emma". Main Characters:Edit 1.Jonesy Garica:the good Looking Guy and still Has No job is voiced by Terry McGurrin. 2.Jen Masterson:the responsible One and Now works to in the Pet store,She's the new Cheerleader at Riverdale High,voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. 3.Wyatt Williams-the Music guy and the new Manager at Burger Mcflipster's voiced by Jess Gibbon. 4.Caitlin cooke:the cute one with Long hair,Still works at the Lemon and Fellow Cheerleader at Riverdale High,voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. 5.Jude Lizowski:the skateboarding Guy and the Manager of the Skate Board Store voiced by Christian Potenza. 6.Malcolm Reese:the New guy in the mall and Works at his Uncle's Pizza Palace he's wears a Orange shirt and Dark blue Pants Voiced by Jason Griffith. 7.Nina Martinez:Jen's Childhood Friend,works at Club Pinapple and Fellow Cheerleader,She has dark red hair,Wears a Green shirt,blue cargos and wears glasses,Voiced by Samantha Boscarino. Other Characters: 1.Hannah Thompson:Jen's new Boss at the Pet store and a friend of jen's mom when they were teenages. 2.Jessica and Chelsea Thompsons:Hannah's Daughters,Jessica is a brunette girl who wears a Light green shirt with a flower in it,wear dark green shorts and sandals.Chelsea is Jessica's twin sister except she's Blonde,Older, wears a Pink shirt,dark blue skirt and heels.they both have to ponytails and became friends with Jen and the Gang,Jessica is voiced by Madison Pettis and Chelsea is voiced of Peyton List. 3.Amber Roger:the hot blue who became friends with Jen after she saw her befriended Jessica and Chelsea,she works at Club Pinapple,Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Barbara Mamabolo. 4.Spencer Andrews:Amber's boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,Voiced by Jamie Spilchuk. 5.Rebecca Sanchez:the big hair girl and a new friend of the gang,Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Caitlynne Medrek. 6.Greg Mattews:Rebecca's Boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,Voiced by Blake Michael. 7.Maya and Maria Mantle:the twin girls Maya wears a Pink t-shirt,Dark blue cargos and heels.Maria wears a light blue with sysbols in it,Light green Pants and shoes.They both have black hair,Maya is Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove and Maria is Voiced by Victoria Justice. 8.Amelie Ratelle:the french girl who is manager at ice cream Parlors,Malcolm's girlfriend and a friend of the gang. 9.Marlowe Watson:Wyatt's Exgirlfriend and Jen's Co-worker and friend,Voiced by Sunday Muse. 10.Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen:who works in the Pet store now ever seens the khaki Barn got shut down when Nikki told the Customers about the Store in the last Episode of 6teen and friends of the Gang. 11.Jane Anderson:Jen's Double,Stepsister and Friend,Works at the Penalty box and Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. 12.Smithy Rodriguez:Jonesy's Double and Jane's Boyfriend,He Works at the Pizza Palace,Voiced by Terry McGurrin 13.Coach Halder:the manager of the penalty box,Jen's Former Boss and Jane's new boss. 14.Hilary Sorken:Amber's Cousin and Friend of the Gang,works at Club Pinapple and Fellow Cheerleader,Voiced by Carleigh Beverley. 15.Ethan Daniels:From the Role Reversal in the Original series,Hilary's boyfriend and friend of the gang,he works at the Gigantoplex,Voiced by Scott McCord. 16.Ellen Daniels:Ethan's Cousin from the Role Reversal in the Original and friend of the gang who works at the Soft Rock Cafe,Voiced by Anneliese van der Pol. 17.Zack Thompson:Jessica and Chelsea's Older Brother,he was Jen's first childhood Crush and Now their a Couple in season 2 he's also Know's Kung fu,Voice by Kelly Blatz. 18.Lisa Mclean:Wyatt's New Employee and girlfriend,Voice by Meaghan Rath. 19.Lydia and Rita:Jen's Co-worker's and Friends of the gang,Lydia is Voiced by Katie Griffin and Rita is Voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow. 20.Tara Johannsen: Head Cheerleader of Riverton High,Voiced by Lauren Lipson. 21.Mikayla Allen:South american who was a long Jade green long shirt and black Pants,She's good friends with the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Josh's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kiana Madeira. 22.Joanie Parks:The Hot Purple Dress girl,Good Friend to the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Damien's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kristin Fairlie. 23.Principal Harangue:the Principal of Riverton High. 24.Mrs.Brown:The English Teacher. 25.Madison Smith:Jen and Nina's Childhood Enemy,She Once Cut off Jen and Nina's Hair seens kindergarten,She appeared in the episode"Bully Madison"when she Bosses the girls"She Also Appeared in the other Episode "Jen with a Secret"When She Framed Jen for Pranking and stealing from her Friends and Family,she was arrested in the end. Family Members: Jen and Jonesy's Family: 1.Courtney Masterson:Jen's Older sister and Friend. 2.Diego and Robbie Garcia:Jonesy's brothers who use to Pull pranks on their Stepsisters but not anymore after Jen Stands up Against them. 3.Brian Garica and Emma Masterson:Brian's the father of Jonsey,Diego and Robbie and Emma's the Mother of Jen and Courtney. 4.Emma Masterson-Garica Jr:Jen and Jonesy's baby sister. 5.Adam Masterson:Emma's Ex-husband. 6.Stella anderson:Adam's new wife and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's stepmom and Jane's mom,she and jen both have alot in Common they both have annoything stepbrothers except Stella's Stepbrothers died in a car accident along with her first husband and even though Stella's stepbrothers always ruining everything for her she didn't wanted them to die. 7.Chole anderson:Jane's Sister who looks like Courtney except she has Orange hair who died 10 years ago. 8.Ella,Emma's Twin Sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Aunt. 9.Felix Wilson,Ella's Husband and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Uncle. 10.Katherine,Ella and Felix's Daughter,She Loves the Cook and she's in the Same School as Jen and Jonsey, She's voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. 11.Michelle,Emma's Red hair Foster Sister. 12.Charlie Calvin,Michelle's Husband. 13.Kimberly,Calvin and Michell's Daughter, She's good of Acting in drama Class at Riverdale High,Voiced by Danielle Judovits. 14.Lorelei,Emma's blonde Foster Sister. 15.Noel Samson,Lorelie's Husband. 16.Marcy Samson -Noel and Lorelie's Daughter,Marcy has blond hair, she wears a red t-shirt and blue jeans, She's was Head cheerleader at her Old school and Now she Co-Captain at Riverdale High and good friends with the other Cheerleaders,Voiced by Anastasia Phillips. 17.Edna,Emma and Ella's Mother and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Grandmother who told Michelle amd Lorelei in her Home when they were kids. 18.Camille,Adam's sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Aunt. 19.Jack Greyson,Camille's Husband. 20.Jean Greyson,Camille and Jack's Collage Daughter who loves Tickling her Cousins Jen,Courtney,Kim,Sam,Kat and Marcy Everytime their sad ever seen's they were Kids,Voiced by Mandy Moore. 21.Giselle,Adam's other Sister and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's aunt. 22.Conner Jordan,Giselle,s Husband. 23.Samantha Jordan,Connor and Giselle's Daughter,She's Smart,She has Red hair and Goes to Riverdale High,Voiced by Jennifer Hale. 24.James and Penny Masterson,Adam,Camille and Giselle's Parents and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's Grandparents. 25.Brendan Garica,Brian's Brother and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Uncle. 26.Lola Garica,Brendan's Wife and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Aunt. 27.Tristan Gracia,Brendan and Lola's 19 son from juvenile hall,Voiced by Dillon Casey. 28.Damien Garica,Brendan and Lola's 17 year old son,Joanie's Boyfriend and Goes to Riverdale high where he's on the Basketball team,Voiced by Vas Saranga 29.Josh Garica,Brendan and Lola's other 17 years old son,Goes to Riverdale High,in the riverdale basketball team and Juliet's Boyfriend,Voiced by Jesse Rath 30.Bonnie,Brendan and Lola's 4 year old Daughter. 31.Brad,Brian's other Brother and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Uncle. 32.Rosie,Brad's Wife and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's aunt. 33.Henry,Brad and Rosie's 17 year old Son. 34.Mark,Brad and Rosie's other 17 year old Son. 35.Sandra,Brian's youngest Sister and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's Aunt. 36.Mona,Mother of Brian,Brendan,Brad and Sandra and Jonesy,Diego and Robbie's grandmother. Nina's Family: 1.Miranda Martinez:Nina's mom. 2.Ryan Martinez:Nina's dad. 3.Rosa Martinez.Nina's sister who has a Crush on Robbie. 4.Wanda Gomez:Miranda's Sister and Nina's aunt. Caitlin's Family: 1.Roxanne Cooke:Caitlin's Mom. 2.Kevin Cooke:Caitlin's Dad. 3.Richard and Nicole Cooke:Caitlin's Adopted Baby brother and sister. 4.Linda Larkin:Roxanne's sister and Caitlin's Aunt. Wyatt's Family: 1.Walter Willams:Wyatt's Dad. 2.Angie Willams:Wyatt's Mom. 3.Roy Jones:Angie's brother and Wyatt's Uncle. 4.Willa Jones:Roy's daughter and Wyatt's Cousin. Jude's Family: 1.Julius Lizowski:Jude's dad. 2.Lila Lizowski:Jude's Mom. 3.Jade Lizowski:Jude's Cousin. Malcolm's Family. 1.Jack Reese:Malcolm's Uncle. 2.Jillian Resse:Malcolm's Aunt. 3.Dennis Resse:Malcolm's Brother. Amber and Hillary's Family: 1.Natasha Rogers:Amber's mom and friends with Jen's stepmom stella 2.Steven Rogers:Amber's Dad. 3.Alan Rogers:Amber's Brother and Katherine's boyfriend,Voiced by David Henrie. 4.Chris Rogers:Amber's brother,Marcy's Boyfriend and on the Riverdale Basketball Team,Voiced by Hutch Dano. 5.Dean Rogers:Amber's Brother,He's Smart,Brave and Sam's Boyfriend,Dean is Voiced by Greg Cipes. 6.Barbara Sorken:Hillary's Mom,Natasha's sister and Amber's Aunt. 7.Mark Sorken:Hilary's dad. 8.Blake Sorken:Hilary's Brother,Kimberly's Boyfriend and Member of the Drama Class,Voice by Josh Keaton. 9.Melody Sorken:Hilary and Blake's Older sister,Friend of Jen's Cousin Jean and a Great Singer,Voiced by Taylor Swift. Rebecca's Family: Debra Sanchez;Rebecca's Mom and a Doctor. Ramona Sanchez:Rebecca's Older Sister,Friend of Jen's Cousin Jean,Voiced by Vanessa Hudgens. Marlowe's Family: 1.Victoria Watson:Marlowe's Mom and Emma's Old Rival who became friends in the end. 2.Jake Watson:Marlowe's Brother. 3.Darcy Watson:Marlowe's Sister and Robbie's Crush. Episodes Season 1 has 15 episodes:premiereJanuary 3 2013 1.A start of a new Friendship: the gang meet Malcolm a guy who Moved from San Francisco and Nina Jen's Childhood friend who moved back from Beverly hills. 2.Baby Come back: Jonesy takes little Emma to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Makayla, and brings home the wrong baby. 3.Jet Z: Sadie Hawkins offers The gang the chance to win a free Jet-Z. All they have to do is team up and create a Jet-Z commercial that Sadie will judge, the winner having their commercial put on the air one hundred times. While Wayne and his team, mostly Wayne, work on their commercial with fancy video equipment and famous actors, Jen and her team decide that the content of the commercial is more important than how much money is put into it. Now the test is to see which is better, a commercial made with lots of money, or a commercial that relates to teens and helps describe what the Jet-Z is all about. However, Jen discovers some accidentally recorded footage of the girls arguing, containing views about what the Jet-Z is about, and helps them win the contest by using it (and other footage). 4'''.'Lion Whisperer:' Jen is bored sick of her mother's Book Club "Go To Work With Your Mother Day", until a Magician with a depressed Lion shows up at the clinic. Jen forms a bond with the lion, but Jen's mother is wary. Jonesy tries to go to a basketball game, but the only way he can go is if he sells Ice Cream at the game. '''5.Sega Prime' Malcolm Discoverys a Website where a everybody can Download video games for Free. 6.Haunted House: the gang spend the night in a haunted house along with Robbie and Diego. 7.Jonesy's Ghost: Jonesy discover a Ghost in his house. 8.Malcolm's Girlfriend: Malcolm has a Crush on Amelie Ratelle from paris,So the gang hook him up with her. 9.The Big Bagel Bungle: Jen must get some Bagels for the Sunday Brunch when her's grandmother is Visiting. 10.The Stingrays: ''' Malcolm joins a group of Trouble Makers. '''11.Day Care: The gang volunteer in the day care center. 12.Jen's best Choice: After being push around by Coach Halder,Jen Quits her job and works at the pet store Now. 13.A new Friend for Jen: Jen Bonds with Her New Boss's Daughters Jessica and Chelsea,Meanwhile Jonesy gets Blamed for Robbie and Diego's Mess and to pay for the Damages jonsey works in the baby store where he is Forced to wear a diaper and Bonnet. 14-15.Supreme Dynamite: The Gang locate their parents' favorite band, Supreme Dynamite,to perform a reunion concert in the Mall to make up for Jonesy's Dad forgetting his wedding anniversary. 1-hour Special. Season 2 has 26 episodes:September 5 2013. 1.Everybody Loves Jen: Caitlin gets Jealous when Everybody at the Mall is talking the Nice things about Jen. 2.Dare Factor: Jonsey,Malcolm,Wyatt and Jude Complete Against each other in a Dare off and the Whole Mall joins in,Meanwhile Jen has to wear a sun dress for the whole day while her Grandmother is coming for a visit,which makes Jen feel embarrassed towards others who are making fun of her. 3.Bully Maddison: When the Boys's Basketball team reaches the semi-finals and then the final, Riverdale High's regular coach is not available to teach Jen's class the badminton unit. An upper school student takes the role and sets about bullying the class into submission, with a particular penchant for abusing Jen, even out of lessons. Jen eventually takes a stand against the bully by challenging him to a game of badminton, Even Tough Jen wins'. The bully refuses to step down as coach but is sacked from her position,when The Girls Stand up to Her, and Her outburst is heard by the coach and Principal Harangue. 4.Appy it: Using a fake phone call app, Jen,Nina and Caitlin trick their moms into allowing them to go to a senior party. Their plan then backfires when their moms find out from Robbie and Diego and set out to track the girls down. 5.Masterson vs Garica: Brian Rented a nice hotel and let him and Emma stay in their most romantic suite for one night for free. But when Emma gets into a fight at the supermarket and Brian does nothing, Emma and Brian vow not speak to each other. Meanwhile,Jen and Jonesy plan to have a party but when they find out that Emma and Brian are still mad at each other, they try to have a silent party. When they apoligize to each other, Brian and Emma figure out Jen and Jonsey are having a party and punish them by dancing awkwardly. 6.SuperTeens: The Gang wish for superhero powers when they see a shooting star. Their wish comes true; Jude gets super speed, and Wyatt was Fire Powers,Jen Has Super Strength,Nina can Control Planet,Caitlin get Turn Invisible,Malcolm can control Metal and Jonesy can control Lightning.They learn that Ron is a super-villain, whose evil plot is to turn all kids into mini adults with the help of his minions, Coach Halder (the Crusher), and Christo and Blade (Guardmen) ,who is hypnotized into giving her diamonds to Ron. At the end, Jonsey realizes it was all a dream he had after eating three slices of cold pizza before bed. 7.People Auction: After a fire burns down Pizza Place, the gang hold a people auction to raise money in order to rebuild it. Jonesy,Jude,Malcolm and Wyatt get auctioned to the Pizza Loving Cocah. Jen Nina, and Caitlin become Wyane's personal cheerleaders, and they are told to "cheer his awesomeness", as in cheer for everything he does. His plan backfires when the girls decide to cheer for everything he does. 8.Car Wash Battle: The boys and the girls compete in the school fund raiser to see who can wash more cars. The boys team wants a hot tub, but the girls want to use the money more wisely. The boys, mainly Wyane, have bigger concerns than winning, while the girls band together to win. 9.Jen With a Secret Part 1: Jen is Being Blamed by Pranking and Stealing her Friend and Family,Neither of the Them Trusts her Anymore,Not only did Jen get fired from her New Job,She was Banned from the Mall forever.Back at home Jen tries to Tell her Mom the Turth but she Won't Listen,But When Jen Tells her About the Divorce Emma Slaps her in the Face Even Courtney was furious at her mom for what she did and Swears that she will Never speak or forgive her ever again as she walked Jen to her Room.Jonsey saw Emma Crying in the Livin room after what he saw What Happen and Realize that Jen never did Prank and Steal from Them so in the End Jen and Jonsey travel to the United states to Clear her Name. 10.Jen With a Secret Part 2: At the Mall Jessica had a fight with her Mom and she Runaway from her,Meanwhile the gang Realize that Jen never Pranked them and Realize that Jen is off to the united States so they Travel in a Plane along with Jessica,Chelsea,Courtney,Robbie and Diego,They saw The Pilot Revealed herself as Maddison Smiths who Tells them the She was responsible for Framing Jen and leaves the Plane while the gang are about to die,when the gang escape the plane crash they manage to Jen and Apologize for Not Believing her and tells her that Maddison was behind it,Meanwhile Emma travels with Hannah on a Bus to Find Jen.When Jen gets to the United States she Explain that she never Pull pranks and Steal of her love ones and Maddison Arrested.When Emma finally Found Jen she Apologize for what she did and tell her that She never meant to hurt and dout her,She Promise Jen that nothing will ever break their bond again and the both hugged each other even Courtney gived her while she join their Hug,Also Hannah Apologize to Jessica for Not Paying full attention to her and they hugged each other,She Told Jen that she's Rehired first thing tomorrow,on the plane back Home Emma said"When we get back to Canada you,me and Courtney are going to Spend time Together". 11.My Fair Mother: Jen is sick of hearing how wonderful Hilary's mother is – she seems to do everything just perfectly. Jen feels her own Mom is pretty great and wants her to be recognized too. So she happens to mention that Mom used to be a movie star! Now Jen has to prevent her friends and neighbors from discovering that Emma’s acting career was limited to a supporting role in a high school play.When Courtney Found out abour Jen's lie she wanted her to Tell the Gang the turth.In the Mall Jen Finally Tells her Friends the Turth and they Accept Jen's Apology,When Hilary found out She Realizes why she did it and Apologize for Bragging about her mom,So Jen and Hilary be came Friends as they saw their Mother Dancing on Stage. season 3.has 27 episodes.